


Don't leave me

by thunder_lizards



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Day 5, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, SpideyPoolWeek, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_lizards/pseuds/thunder_lizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade knows that he is immortal. At least in this universe. Normally, he wouldn't mind that. Normally he would appreciate the ability to survive every injury he would come across.</p>
<p>Today is one of the few days - 'cuz sure he has also had other horrible days, but they sorta pale compared to today - where Wade Wilson wishes with all of his broken heart, that he can stop breathing permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to the amazing event of Spideypool Week. And because I’m always a slut for angst you may have both my art and my writing.  
> / [Head over at my tumblr](http://words-of-a-songbird.tumblr.com/) for the pictures and that goes with this fic and for my general tumblr-ing.

Don’t leave me

_Beep_

_~_

_Beep_

_~_

_Beep_

_~_

_Beep_

_~_

_Breathe in - breathe out. Breathe in - breathe out._

All in a steady pace. Not even a pace. Not even a rhythm. Just a motion.

Peter Parker lays still. The only sign that he is still alive is the motion of his chest. Up - breathe in - down - breathe out. And he is not even doing this by himself. An oxygen mask is strapped onto his face, pushing air into his lungs and forcing him to continue living.

_"(PETER!" The horrifying scream still rings in his ears. The only sound what paces around in his muted state of mind. That scream that rises and sinks in intensity and sometimes fades -)_

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

_Breathein-breatheout-breathein-breatheout_

_(- and sometimes rings higher than ever before - )_

“Is he waking?” a raspy and broken voice asks.

“I’m afraid not, sir,” a professional but yet sadden voice answers.

_Breathe in – breathe out_

This is all that happens on Peter Parker’s days. The constant breathing and the constant heart rate. Not much else happens, beside the occasional doctor or nurse that will come in to check up on something. Peter never notices them. He can’t. He’s far more focused on that _scream. That horrible scream, calling out his name in a never ending loop. Won’t it ever stop? Doesn’t it get tired of screaming for him?_

Peter Parker has had many friends in the course of the years. Some of them turned out good. Most of them didn’t though. Most of them got twisted or corrupted and Peter blames this on himself. Surely Gwen, Harry, Mary Jane and even Uncle Ben, would have lived better lives if it weren’t for him.

So really, if Peter could think such thoughts, he would think that this is only be the universe paying him back. He’s not angered by this. He can’t be, because he doesn’t have the consciousness to do so. But if he had, it would still be the same. He would understand. Or pretend to do so at least.

Peter Parker isn’t at peace though. He has what you call unfinished business. But what he thinks is his unfinished business and what is actually his unfinished business are two different things.

Peter Parker believes that he has to save the world. Peter Parker believes that he owes the world purity and safeness that he can’t possible give it, though he would like to believe so.

This is what Peter Parker believes to be his unfinished business.

But it’s not.

His unfinished business hasn’t rested in months. His unfinished business has wept for all it’s worth and has cursed itself for its stupidity. His unfinished business blames all of this on itself. His unfinished business couldn’t give a damn about the world or its safeness. His unfinished business hasn’t left his side in all of this time.

His unfinished business’s name is Wade Winston Wilson. And he is alone.

 

_“PETER!” Wade screams as he watches the younger man fall to his knees. His face is frozen in the moment, caught somewhere between confusion and the dawning realisation. There is no anger and no fear. Just that state of epiphany locked onto his face._

_“Oh,” slips from his lips, as his hands come up to the wound that is starting to ooze. His gaze falls to the injury. It’s the same look of epiphany that stays on his face and never changes. Blood this starting to run down his hands._

_Slowly he slips from consciousness and enters a state between the living and the dead. The last thing the he registers is the scream of his name and a hand that claps over his own._

 

 

Wade Wilson knows that he is immortal. At least in this universe. Normally, he wouldn't mind that. Normally he would appreciate the ability to survive every injury he would come across.

Today is one of the few days - 'cuz sure he has also had other horrible days, but they sorta pale compared to today - where Wade Wilson wishes with all of his broken heart, that he can stop breathing permanently.

Today is the day that Wade Wilson loses the one man that he loves unconditionally.

Today is the day that Peter Parker is declared dead to the world.

 

“There haven’t been improvements for months, Wade,” Tony Stark states. He smells of alcohol which probably means that he had started drinking again. Wade would have too but he hasn’t had the time. He can’t leave and he never will.

Tony sighs, by now used to the silent answers from the merc. He knows that he can talk all he wants, but he will never get an answer. The only people that the man will actually speak to are the doctors. But all they can get out of him are concerned about the state of their completely silent patient. It is like having two comatose patients.

“Look, Wade, I know this is hard for you to accept, but there is nothing they can do. There is nothing _I_ can do. He’s not coming back. No one can do anything for him.” After a brief hesitation he adds: “There is nothing _you_ can do.”

At this the merc looks up at Tony. The glare that is pointed at him, makes him wish he had never said anything. It is silent but it holds so many words and for a moment Tony Stark truly fears for his life.

Then the merc looks away, the harsh and terrifying look evaporating like mist struck by the suns first light. It is replaced with a sorrow so heart-wrenching that Tony has to look away.

Tony Stark leaves the room – heart heavy with sorrow – and returns to his tower, and more specifically the tower’s bar, where he drinks, not for the first time in these months, and not for the last.

Back in the room Wade Wilson brushs the hair of Peter’s forehead away with a cautious finger. He has no more tears left, but if he had they would have spilled upon the face of his beloved.

 

_“PETER!” Wade screams. The man in front of Peter is masked, but he’s not a super-villain. He’s just a good-for-nothing mugger. Or maybe he’s an assassin, sent by someone with a grudge against the arachnid-themed superhero’s secret identity._

_This is not how Peter saw is end coming. This is certainly not how Wade saw his end coming. They both believed themselves immortal they were both proven wrong by this single blade that found its way into, not only Peter’s most vital organs but also his spine. What the blade also struck was the mind of Wade Wilson. It hit the most vulnerable and precious part which made the whole image crack. Quite an impressive stab for such a little knife._

_The mugger doesn’t breathe fresh air for much longer after that._

_His dead within the minute, evaporated from the world, no longer able to reach it._

_But that doesn’t turn back time. Peter Parker is still bleeding out. Wade Wilson’s soul is still broken, and none of them will ever see the world again._

The breathing has stopped. Wade didn’t have a say in it. Peter didn’t have a say in it. No one really had a say in it. All there could be done was done. But no one could save Peter Parker.

 

_“No, no, no, no. NO!_ _Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare, do this to me, Peter Parker. Don’t you dare leave me. Please, please, Peter. Hey, hey, stay with me, come’on. Don’t give up on me now. Don’t leave me. Peter, don’t leave me”_

The funeral is short. No one knows what to say. It’s a big funeral though. A lot of people have showed up. Strangers to Peter, who only knew Spiderman. But after the breathing stopped and the beating ceased, people knew. The man behind the mask was finally revealed.

No one said a thing then the coffin was lowered into the ground. Many wept, but no one said anything. No one knew what to say.

 

_“PETER!” That screams keeps echoing around, but it’s ringing for deaf ears._

No one had pictured the great hero to go like this. Least of all himself. No one really believed it to be true. But then Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Miles Morals and Sam Wilson had carried the casket to the grave the reality had sunk in. This was the end.

 

_“Please, Peter. Please don’t leave me. Please, you promised!”_

The only one that doesn’t show up for the funeral is the Merc with a Mouth. The general public probably didn’t expect him to show, but the hero-league are all glancing between each other. No one knows where the man is. No one has seen him, since the dead body of Peter Parker was prepared to be put in the ground.

No one knows.

But Wade Wilson isn’t far away.

He isn’t hiding in the shadows and he isn’t watching from afar.

He’s in the ground. He is being buried with the man that he loves. His body may be hanging from a rope by the neck in their shared apartment, but his soul and his heart is in the ground with the man he loves.

 

_“Don’t leave me”_

_“I would never”_

**Author's Note:**

> / [join me on tumblr](http://words-of-a-songbird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
